


The Final Star's Goodbye

by zdragonizhungriez



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ri WOL, F/M, First work - Freeform, Monk WOL, One-Shot, hope you like it, i did not actually play the first FFXIV, so no dibbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdragonizhungriez/pseuds/zdragonizhungriez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Haurchefant died, the Warrior of light started to have nightmares.  After one of a much earlier event compared to what she had already been through, she meets the mentioned passed on knight.  After he died, she never got a chance to properly mourn, so fastpaced was her life at the moment.  Now it's her guiding light's chance to say a final goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Star's Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! My first real contribution to this site becides just sitting around and reading. I never really did get to pay proper respects to Haurchefant, our shining light. So, I gave our little Warrior of Light a chance to say goodbye.
> 
> P.S. Sorry, I wanted to do my character. First time with a fanfic, whether it's basically a grieving one-shot, so I wanted to play it safe with my writing.

_A red moon flashed before me, cracking right down the center. It frightened me along with the rest of warriors around me, even the ones of the Empire. We all stopped, weapons frozen in mid-fight as the Red Moon burst open, revealed a monstrous, dragon shaped Primal. Bahamut. Whispers entered her mind, of broken faith, of broken will, of the broken land. Suddenly, the fighting erupted again. I dodged a fireball, letting out a battle cry as my knuckles hit the person in front of me. Flashes of red light lit up their battle field, as I and my fellow adventurers continued to attle through the Empire's ranks. When the first hit, I heard and inside cry of pain from Hydalean. The land was hurting, the Twelveswood screaming, Thanalan cooling, and the sea staying abnormally calm. Yet, I continued to fight, rage fueling me. Otherwise I would feel hopelessness, which Hydaelyn did not need at the moment. A flash of blue light. The attempt at capturing Bahamut by the Scions and the twelve Gods. However, when it ended, it was evident it hadn't worked. We're now approaching the center of battle. Bahamut starts another round of asteroids hitting the land, causing yet another throb in my heart tied to Hydaelyn. Then another blue light comes, but from somewhere else. The head Scion...our own Louisoix. I cry out as a blue light surrounds me. "No! You mu-" and I'm gone._

 _ _I burst awake from the dream, my head throbbing. My vision is blurry and it only takes me moments to realize that it's tears dotting my cheeks. I'm still having nightmares, even after a year of being here. Of that, and what happened with the Ultima Weapon. It scares me. Is Hydaelyn trying to show me something? "I've got to get this under control..." It happens every night. I sigh, wringing my hands. There's nothing to be done but to get up. I don't wish to have another nightmare. I pull on my monk armor, frowning at how tight the belt is. As I loosen it, I have to blow my dark hair out of the way. I stare at my attire in the mirror. The white and yellow contrasts nicely with my light gray skin and black hair tipped with white. I leave my hair loose as I pull on my knuckles, buckling them to my woven belt. My eyes glow red and purple, the purple surrounded with a white liberal ring. my nose is slight and my dark blue horns flow with my skull. A thin tail tapers out to just above my ankles with a spike. I exit, buckling a cloak about my figure. I have a feeling some would not appreciate to know someone is leaving in the middle of the night. However, I'm stopped by a lone figure on the roof, preventing me from calling Fudge, my chocobo who'd recently learned to fly. His silver hair shines in the moonlight, making it all the more of it's natural color. His tall stature, much taller than my own, is haunted looking. I gaze upon him sadly, a lonely figure. What a figure I must cut, being the Warrior of Light, standing here looking on at a lonely man, feeling lonely myself. I'm aware I still have tears streaking down my cheeks. He turns and his gaze holds mine, us both awestruck. Slowly, I make my way over to him, my hand flowing behind me, my hood threatening to blow off in the wind. He stands still, then raises his arms and I bolt a few feet away. He knows what has been happening to me. His comfort is welcome. "Which one this time?" he whispers to me. "My curious dove, it 'twould be the one of before I came to know this world," I say. He knows of what I speak. We've spoke of my past before. How I am barely younger than he...of how we could only be together when my time pasted. "Haurchefant...how're you here, my sweet?" I ask, my fingers clutching his sleeping tunic. His chest lays fleshy hard beneath, giving the feeling of realness, of which he cannot be. "Ah, my love, I'm here by Hydaelyn. She gives me a chance to do something I never did get to do before," he speaks, pulling from our embrace slightly. "And what would she do that for?" "For her hurting Champion." He leans close, his breath warm on my cheek. My fingers tighten on the front of his tunic as he brushes our lips together. It is but a feather touch, but it speaks of a promise of many things. He tries to pulls away, but I refuse. I hook with neck with my elbow his neck and pull him back down, hungry. Our lips crash into an instant rhythm, one deep and as instinctual as breathing. We explore as if we've known each other this way since the beginning of time. He slips a hand around my waist, the other cupping my jaw, where he strokes my cheek with the calloused pad of his thumb. Finally, we pull apart, breathing heavily. His eyes are full of joy, a happiness I have not seen since he left. He was the only one with that sort of unending joy and dedication. The same dedication that ended his life. "My dear, 'tis my time to go," he says, a wistful smile gracing his lips, now a warmer pink than before. Instantly, something new happens. Stars spin out of the sky, lashing onto my love even as I hold him close. I reach up for one last kiss as they start for his face. He allows it once and releases me. "In another life, we will be together, I swear it, my love." Tears prick at my eyes as he becomes completely draped in starts. The tears run as the starts head for the sky again, taking him back to Hydaelyn. My face heats up as I burst into full out sobs, the tears tasting salty in my mouth as I cry out. I hear one last whisper in my ear before my dream ends. "Live your life in my name. Remember I want you to be happy, my sweet. I love you forever and alwas, I swear on our own Hydaelyn." Thus was the way Haurchefant told me we'd be together again someday. 'Tis the reason I continue in the hardest of times.__

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Maybe I'll write more or take requests....I don't know. ^_^ Comments on first writing are welcome.


End file.
